deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus (Clash of the Titans 2010)
Perseus was a demigod and protector of humanity. Originally a poor fisherman living with his family, Perseus' ordinary life was ruined when his family stumbled upon several soldiers of Argos destroying a statue of Zeus. Hades' unleashed his harpies upon the soldiers, before destroying the fishing vessel that Perseus' family lived on. Perseus was the only survivor of the attack and was taken to Argos. After yet another assault from Hades, Perseus embarks on a quest to discover the weakness of the Kraken. Leading a legion of Argos' finest and a few others, Perseus encounters many monsters and creatures, from mystical Djinn to deadly Giant Scorpions. Eventually, Perseus discovers he must behead Medusa to kill the Kraken. Being the only survivor of the brave attack on Medusa's lair, Perseus finally kills his enemy Calibos and returns to Argos. He then uses Medusa's Head to freeze the Kraken to stone, defeating the beast. After killing the beast, Perseus was attacked by both Hades and one of his worshippers but both were stopped by Zeus and King Cepheus respectively. As a reward for his efforts, Andromeda offered him to stay by her side as king, while Zeus offered him godhood, both of which he declined. Still eager to reward the hero, Zeus revived his companion Io, intending that she and Perseus become lovers. Years later, Io died of sickness and Perseus returned to his life as a fisherman with his son, Helius. A weakened Zeus approached him and explained that he, along with the other gods, were dying due to lack of worship, and no longer could sustain the walls of Tartarus which are crumbling, and the imprisoned Titan Kronos will soon be free. Perseus, valuing his family's safety, refuses to get involved, but was eventually forced to after finding a dying Poseidon. With the combined help of Hades and Zeus, Perseus was able to kill Kronos and end his reign of terror. Battle vs. Aang (by GSFB) Far above the city of Argos, Perseus rides on his Black Pegasus, armed to the hilt. His spear of triam sparkles with electric energy, sometimes causing his pegasus to grow nervous. His Zeus sword lies next to his Argos-made Bronze sword on his back, covering his dual daggers. The head of Medusa hangs by a rope tied around a bag. As he winces at the sunlight, he sees an opponent that Io warned him of, an opponent summoned by Hades himself to keep him from killing the Kraken. Though the warrior is innocent and unaware he is being used by a dark power, Perseus resolves to slay him before he slays the Kraken. Aang, riding Appa the Sky Bison, with Momo on his shoulders, suddenly notices the warrior on the winged black stallion. "Amazing!" Aang says. Appa snorts in agreement, wondering if they had unwittingly ingested floating sky nomad mushrooms while within the nearby cloud. Momo jumps, sqeaking. Aang is about to use the air to launch a far away greeting when he sees the warrior has thrown a electrically charge spear, the spear of triam! "Duck!" Aang says. Appa dives to the right, dogdging the titan-felling spear. It plunges into a great Canyon wall, shatering it to smithereens and sending palace-sized boulders slying skywards. Appa struggles to avoid the stones. "He must be the new warrior of the Fire Nation that that mysterious old man warned me of. I must defeat him, or the world will be under the rule of flame!" Aang says. Appa nods, wanting a fight. Momo flaps his wings. "Appa, head towards him." Appa obliges. Perseus turns Pegasus around and the two opponents draw close. Aang summons a wall of air, water, wind and fire around him, while Appa summons an microburst of air. Perseus pulls out his daggers, waiting to throw them. As they draw nigh to one another, Perseus unleashes his daggers while Aang unleashes the elements. Appa's air strike makes the elelmental attack worse, and Perseus is thrown off of Pegasus. As the winged horse turns downward to recapture his rider, Perseus throws the sword of Zeus skywards. Appa dodges the sword, which is struck by lightning that also does not connect. After Perseus secures himself on Pegasus again, he pulls out his bag containing Medusa's head. He gets Pegasus to ride hard after the Sky Bison. Aang turns the beast around and summons another elemental assault. the two sky mounts are nearly nose to nose when Aang and Perseus attack. Despite the elemental strike, which nearly kills Perseus, he manages o show the Head of Medusa to Aang, who turns to stone. Appa notices the change and strikes out with his multiple feet at Pegasus, and Momo flies over and pulls the head of Medusa away from perseus. Both horse and rider are knocked apart again, though Pegasus is unharmed due to his immortal nature. However, not liking Perseus anyway, he takes off to the south, leaving the demigod to his fate. Perseus lands nearby a cliff. "Got to get the Pegasus again, and the head of Medusa!" Perseus says, his mouth filled with blood and his limb bones broken or shattered. "Must save...Argos!" Unnoticed by Perseus, an unusual light eminates from behind him. He gets up. "Must conront Hades, must stop the gods from terrorizing superior man, the master of all things." As Perseus, somehow finding the strength to stand up and avoid the searing pain, turns around, he is confronted by a blinding light. When the light fades a little, he sees the outline of the warrior, a boy with glowing eyes and forehead, lightning eminating from his body. The boy twirls his staff, summons a ball of explosive force packed with the four elements, and with one strike Perseus is knocked out cold, his face frozen in ice, his hair singed, his neck covered with earth, his ears filled with the sounds of gusts. Winner: Avatar Aang. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:European Warriors